


On Mt. Gagazet

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Team Cactuar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna is injured on Mt. Gagazet, but love and friendship will see him through!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Mt. Gagazet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/gifts).



> Crossover? I'd love to see the Garden team as Summoner & Guardians instead. And I'd love to see it NOT be Rinoa as the Summoner - not that she couldn't be in the team (I'm fine with her) but that Sorceress=Summoner is too easy. Maybe Selphie instead? Or one of the guys? (and I can SO see Zell as a blitzball player!) Just a little slice about them on their pilgrimage somewhere would be great.
> 
> So, I tweaked the request a little bit - since you can see it's not the Garden team here, but I couldn't resist. The parallels between Braska, Jecht, Auron and Kiros, Ward, Laguna were too awesome. I hope it's okay.
> 
> Fandom trope: [Crossover](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Crossover)
> 
> P.S. I put the Spiran symbols in there specially for auronlu. ;)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/tk5ARPMye9v92xxz3gCWLzOfb5uS93CGJDLT3VbAWqc?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
From [November 1, 2014](https://picasaweb.google.com/102729463117903609725/November12014?authuser=0&feat=embedwebsite)  
  
"Ward says not to overdo it. We're almost there, after all."  
"Waste makes haste," Laguna replied, smiling sheepishly.  
"Haste makes waste, one would normally say," Kiros corrected him.


End file.
